1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing device for editing an image such as a combined photograph made up of a plurality of photographs, and to an imaging editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photographic image is subjected to image compression and stored. It has been proposed to, at the time of image compression, when encoding with a standard encoding method, to perform compression from 1/8-1/80 by carrying out encoding with emphasis on low frequency components (refer to Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei.05-260314, for example).